halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Glorious Oblivion
"Oh build your ship of death. Oh build it! / For you will need it. / For the voyage of oblivion awaits you." --D.H. Lawrence, The Ship of Death GLORIOUS OBLIVION =Introduction= It is the year 2552, the month of December. Earth is under siege by hostile Covenant Loyalist forces, and Humanity is on the verge of being utterly destroyed. This is the story of Humanity's struggle for survival, the Loyalist's quest for honor, and the Seperatist's search for truth. This is Glorious Oblivion. This is the battle for the Sol System. This is war. Insert your character on any of the three major fronts: Earth, Luna, or Mars; add them to the list below, read over the rules, and begin. Good luck to you. You'll need it. Participants After recieving an invite from Spartan-091, post your name below. *SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:32, 19 September 2007 (UTC) MODERATOR *''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications ProductsMODERATOR * Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" *AJ *Just Another GruntConverse *--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel *[[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGEMODERATOR *-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) *35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Characters Spartan-091 *Role: SPARTAN-091 **Location: Chicago, North America, Earth **Status: Active RelentlessRecusant *Role: Dieter Friesen, UNSC Marine Corps 3rd Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (SFOD-D) **Location: Earth **Status: Unknown 117649 Annihilative Repentance *Role: Colonel Nicholai Grevdaeht **Location: Luna **Status: Not yet active Kebath 'Holoree *Role: Supreme Commander 'Holoree **Location: Mars **Status: Not yet active AJ *Role: SGM Arnold Lewis **Location: Earth **Status: Not yet active Just Another Grunt *Role: Sargent Valea **Location: Earth **Status: Not Yet Active *Role:Prophet of Vigilance **Location: Luna **Status: Not Yet Active Spartan G-23 *Role: SPARTAN-G023 **Location: en route to Mars **Status: Active **Other: SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Squad Leader *Role: Team Murmillo **Location: Mars **Status: Active **Other: SPARTAN-III Gamma Company Team *Role: Maverick-060 **Location: Luna **Status: Active **Other: SPARTAN-II, Red-5 Anno 'Rhculee *Role: Anno 'Rhcul **Location: en route to Luna **Status: Active *Role: Vera 'Zenor **Location: en route with Anno 'Rhcul to Luna **Status: Active *Role: Senior Chief Petty Officer First Class CHRIS-087 **Location: en route to Earth **Status: Active Demakhis *Role: Imperial Admiral Dyr 'Jar Refosee **Location: En route to Mars **Status: Active *Role: Major Domo Hasus 'Redonnee **Location: En route to Mars **Status: Active *Role: Kemgor **Location: En route to Mars **Status: Active *Role: Ultra Sin 'Vordyee **Location: En route to Luna **Status: Active =Rules= #There is a limit on Spartan characters. There were only 33 Spartans after genetic alteration. All Spartans must be approved by the Chief Moderators. #Forces are only Covenant, Human, and Forerunner constructs. There are Flood on Earth only, but Annihilative Repentance is in charge of them. #Please remember that the Humans are impossibly outnumbered, and that they can't win many battles without a large casualty list piling up. Covenant weapons are extremely formidable. #Not all Elites like the idea of working with Humans. Keep this in mind. #There is to be no "teleporting"; i.e. moving your character to another planet just to save him/her. #Transport between Fronts is limited, and ships are hard to come by. All transits must be approved by a moderator. #Please sign at the top of your posts and include the name of a background music track that you think would go along with your post. Put the track name and the artist in italics at the top of your post. #Please get permission from another person before eliminating their character. If you do not, you will be penalized. #At least try to play a Covenant character along with your Humans; this adds a little variety. #If unsure about something, please ask a Moderator. #Please consult the talk page for more in-depth rules on starships and inter-planetary defense. =Fronts= Earth * Luna * Mars * =Roleplaying=